Wind, Earth and Thunder - Team 7's story
by Insanity's Embrace
Summary: A whole different outcome to the Land of Waves arc leaves our 3 (hero's?) out of the village. Not knowing what to do, will they band together and face this challenge? Or will they fall apart at the seams and despair? Find out in this delightful little story that my brain gave birth to (it wasn't a pretty birth either...) Future pairings planned, Nothing official.
1. The beginning

A/N: So here's my first story! Woo! Party hard! Okay so. This is only a pilot chapter and may be subject to changes depending on how everything else turns out. Anywhozies, tell me what you think. Feel free to give me ideas because I only have a basic outline at this point hahaha. Also **CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism** helps a lot. Key word Constructive. In case you didn't notice the big ass bold letters. Whelp. On with the show!

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, blah blah. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimotto._

/O\/O\/O\

"**I'll kill you!**" One Kyuubi chakra infused Naruto yelled as he rushed the ice mirror in front of him, breaking through it effortlessly with a single punch. Haku screamed as he was pushed out of her mirror, little shards of ice digging into his skin.

Before he could move Naruto was on top of him. His rage induced mind making a single decision in a split second. A loud snap was heard throughout the bridge as Haku's neck was broken like a twig, Naruto stood there. Breathing heavily as the Kyuubi's chakra receded and his thoughts became clearer.

He looked down at what he had done and immediately turned around to throw his stomach contents on the ground. He couldn't believe it, he killed Haku... What would Sakura think? What would Sa- SASUKE! Looking up he squinted his eyes to see through the thick mist and quickly spotted the prone boys figure in the distance. Without a second thought he ran towards it, unaware of what was happening only a few meters behind him...

/O\/O\/O\

Sakura was scared, no wait. She was terrified. A real-life shinobi battle was happening only a few meters in front of her and all she could do was stand here and protect this old geezer while her team mates were off fighting some crazy ice kid. Speaking of old geezer, she took a look around her and noticed he was gone.

"Where did that idiot go? He knows it's dangerous..." Suddenly she heard a noise, turning towards it she raised a kunai in defence and waited. What she saw next made her stiffen in fear, Tazuna's head rolled forth and stopped at her feet. She could see the fear frozen on his now very much dead face.

Then the mist started to let up, what she saw this time made her scream.

/O\/O\/O\

"Wake up you bastard!" Naruto was sitting by Sasuke, shaking his body and constantly denying what he was seeing in front of him. "You stupid ass-hole! Who am I going to fight with now? Huh? Who am I gonna train everyday to try to surpass? You selfish bastard! Fuck you! Fuck you..." He closed his eyes and tried not to cry as the reality set in... The bastard was dead...

"...Considering it's you... You have to train a lot if you want to beat anyone idiot..." Naruto's eyes shot open in shock as he looked down at the dead Sasuke. The very much alive and weakly grinning dead Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" A bright smile adorned his face as he looked down at his teammate in happiness.

"What?" A fist crashed down on the boys face.

"You're an ass-hole!" Sasuke sat up, holding his nose in pain

"What the hell you idiot?" Before Naruto could respond Sasuke spoke again "Where's Haku?" Naruto looked down at the ground at this and quietly spoke.

"Dead..." The other boys eyes widened at this before settling into their focused natural look again

"Ah, Kakashi got him huh?" The blonde shook his head and spoke once again

"No, I did..." Sasuke was about to ask how when they both heard something that snapped their heads towards its general direction. "Sakura!" The mist was lifting and they could both make out her shape a few meters ahead. A few seconds later and they could make out what had made her scream.

A few feet in front of Sakura laid Tazuna's headless body, a few paces in front of that was Zabuza. His sword going through one side of Kakashi's chest and out the other. They could hear his muffled laughter from his bandaged mouth as Kakashi's dead body slid off the blade and he turned towards Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke were at her side in an instant. Sasuke slightly slower due to being injured. Zabuza laughed harder at this as he took a step forward. "You think you fresh little genin can take on me? I'll crush you like I did your sensei!" Naruto grit his teeth as he remained by Sakura's side. As much as he wanted to cream the bastard, he couldn't leave her. Said girl was shaking so hard it looked like she was going to have an anxiety attack. Sasuke's voice brought them out of their thoughts as he spoke

"What do you guys have?" Naruto quickly checked his pockets.

"A few shuriken, kunai and instant ramen" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the last part then looked towards Sakura, who quickly snapped to attention and checked her pockets.

"Shuriken, kunai and a custom paper flash-bomb my parents bought me..." Sasuke looked at the bomb in question

"Custom?" Sakura nodded

"Yeah, it blinds and lets out a loud noise to also deafen the enemy" Sasuke let out a small grin

"Perfect. Naruto, create a few of those clones." The whiskered boy nodded as five clones appeared.

"Right! We'll clobber the bastard!"

"Wait! Have them disappear just as they get to him" Naruto stopped at that.

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke just smirked

"I have a plan, Sakura, as soon as Naruto's clones disappear throw the paper bomb at Zabuza" The girl nodded and got ready. "Naruto, now!" The boys clones ran forward, getting ready to do as they were told. Zabuza laughed once again as he swung his sword

"Is this really all you've got?!" He was caught off guard however when the clones went up in smoke before his sword could even touch him "What the?" He was equally surprised when a small paper bomb landed in front of him and quickly went off "AHHH!" meanwhile, over at team seven, Sasuke took Zabuza's yell as his cue.

Rushing forward to the cloud of smoke, he went through hand-signs before inhaling and breathing out a large fire ball. Then they heard screaming again, this time much more horrid and inhumane as a burning figure came out of the smoke. It quickly went to the side of the bridge and leaped off the edge.

"YES! We did it!" An excited Naruto jumped around shouting, while Sakura relaxed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were interrupted however when Sasuke spoke up

"No. There's no way that took out a jonin. He'll recover and be after us soon. We need to gear up and get out. Find our way back to Konoha before he finds us again" Both Sakura and Naruto reluctantly nodded at that. The pink headed girl looked at Kakashi's body and spoke

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke shook his head

"There's no time, the longer we stay here, the more of a trail Zabuza will have to follow when he recovers" He was surprised when Naruto moved forward towards their sensei's body "Idiot, didn't you just hea-" he stopped when Naruto simply went through the dead mans pockets, pulling out two scrolls and a few small, square papers that he quickly tucked into his pockets. He then took the rest of the mans shuriken and kunai and put them away as well. He stood up and turned to Sasuke but was surprised to find Sakura right in front of him.

"Sakura? Wha?" He found a hand across his face before he could say anything else.

"Naruto! What is wrong with you? Do you think it's right to steal from the dead huh? Don't you have any respect? I guess not, I forgot you don't have any parents. Typical of you, you're still just an idiot. You don-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura was shocked when the blue eyed boy yelled in her face two words she thought she'd never hear him say. She was even more shocked when he continued

"One thing I learned while growing up on the street for most of my life is that scavenging can sometimes save your life." At this he glanced at Sasuke then turned to make eye contact with Sakura "and sometimes it can save others lives too" he then turned and started walking towards the end of the bridge.

"Naruto I'm sor-"

"Save it, it's whatever" he kept walking as Sakura turned to Sasuke for comfort, only to look down at his look of disapproval. He started walking after Naruto and turned to the pink haired girl.

"Come on, don't fall behind" The girl nodded as she quickly ran to catch up to her crush, both walking in Naruto's footsteps. As they passed their sensei's body, Sasuke glanced at it before stopping. Making one hand sign, he used a simple flame jutsu normally used for starting a camp fire to set the body on fire. The flame quickly consuming the body as he offered a quick prayer then turned to catch up to Naruto, Sakura doing the same.

And so their journey began. Team seven, on a mission to reach Konoha. Before the fearsome Demon of the Mist caught up and did unto them as he had did their sensei. It would be a journey of epic proportions. Hardships and what not awaited them. However... there was one, tiny, little problem with that.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE GET BACK TO THE MAINLAND!?" A young blonde yelled.

They didn't know water walking yet.

/O\/O\/O\

A/N: ANNNND, CUT! Alright good show everyone, pack it up and lets go hit the bar. Drinks on me. By that I mean you buy the drinks to give to me!

So how did you like that ladies and... other people... I thought it was alright. A little straight forward but only because I'm just trying to move the plot to where I want it. Then I'll spread out and add in a little spice. I'm a fan of comedy... among other things if you catch my drift. But that's aside from the point. For those of you who might think "Ouuu, Sasuke is way too smart all of a sudden" Well ya. He's rookie of the year for a reason. Sakura could have easily came up with a plan or figured this stuff out as well if she wasn't pissing her self in fear for the last like 30 minutes.

And as for Naruto being kinda OC at the end there, he just got his first kill and hasn't had time to deal with it. Add in the fact that his sensei just died and Sakura hounding on him? He snapped for a second there. But obviously this is Naruto were talking about. He'll be just fine.

Well it's like fucking 6am here so I should probably go to sleep. I could at least... but I wont... But I could!.. But I won't.

Until next time my sexy friends! Insanity out!

P.s. I know A modern Flash-bomb already blinds and deafens. But in the Naruto world, shit operates on seals. So you'd have to get custom seals to get both results. Hence why its a custom flash-bomb.


	2. A dance with illusions

A/N: Hello my pretties! Nice to see you again so soon, yes, yes. Very good. I got so excited that I went ahead and already made a second chapter! Woooo, I plan on making the chapters longer as I get better at writing. Buuuut for now this will have to do. 1K longer than the first chap. Yaaay! Anywhozies, here we go!

Disclaimer: _Naruto doesn't belong to me. Yatta yatta yatta. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimotto._

/O\/O\/O\

"So? What do you think?" The pinkette asked the black haired boy beside her. The three genin stood at a split in the road, having only walked for a few minutes after getting off a boat owned by a citizen of Wave who had kindly risked his life to get the 'helpless' children to safer land. Sakura looked at her other companion who hadn't said a word since they hit land.

"What about you Naruto?" The boy remained unresponsive and continued to stare at the ground unfocused. "Naruto?" The boy finally looked up in surprise, an intelligent "huh?" coming from his mouth

"What did you say Sakura?" The girl shook her head at the boys action

"I said, Which path do you think we should take?" The whiskered boy looked at the cross roads in front of them. Squinting his eyes in concentration for a few moments before nodding to himself and turning back to the two genin.

"No idea!" He got a punch to the face for that, courtesy of one Haruno Sakura.

"This is no time for games dumb ass!"

"Sowwy sawkuwa" A bruised Naruto managed to get out. Meanwhile Sasuke was checking the paths, he stood up and turned to the other two genin

"The left path is more worn, meaning it's probably travelled by civilians more often, while the right path seems almost new. Meaning shinobi most likely tree hop while using it as a guide line" Naruto, whose bruises were already healed. Jumped up and shouted in glee

"Alright! So lets follow the right path!" He went to take a step forward but was stopped by Sasuke who shook his head.

"No, that's the path Zabuza will expect us to take"

"So what? We get to Konoha and he won't be able to touch us!"

"That may be true, but we'll never make it. Were low on supplies. The left path is well travelled. That suggests there is a town further a head. We'll rest up, resupply and find a way back to Konoha from there" Naruto growled at the other boy

"I'm sick **a****nd tired **of your attitude! Ever since sensei died you've been acting all high and mighty like you're the best or something and it's pissing me off!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde in front of him

"Maybe because aside from Sakura, I'm the only one who knows what to do and how to do it idiot!"

"Why don't you take that stick up your ass out and replace it with a tree you bastard!"

"Why don't you grow a brain dead last!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"BASTARD!"

"IDIOT!"

"STOP IT!" A third voice interrupted the duo. They turned to the source to find a crying Sakura, tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura-" Naruto started but was unable to finish as the girl started speaking again

"NO! JUST. Just stop! Sensei is dead, were all alone out here and a killer missing-nin is after us and all you two can do is fight with each other over stupid things! You're both being selfish! I hate it! Just... Just leave me alone!" The girl quickly turned heel and ran into the forest. Leaving behind two very stunned teenage boys.

They stood there for a few seconds just thinking when Naruto spoke. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts and looked at the boy questioningly "She's right you know, Sensei's dead, we have no other ninja to help us and Zabuza is after our asses and were just standing here arguing about which road to take" The last Uchiha chuckled at that and nodded.

"I'm sorry too then" The blonde nodded at him and spoke again

"Let's go get Sakura and then we'll take the left path alright?"

"Alright idiot" Sasuke smirked, while Naruto responded in kind with a thrown Kunai intentionally thrown off course. "You know if that tree was me then I'd actually think you were good at throwing weapons" Naruto simply grinned at that.

"Shut up bastard" Before they could carry on their argument they heard screaming in the forest. They both shot up to their feet at the same time "SAKURA!/Sakura." Glancing at each other, Naruto moved quickly to the treeline, twisting his head to look back at Sasuke "Come on bastard! We gotta save her!"

"Hold on, I'll catch up in a second!" Naruto nodded and quickly jumped off. Trusting Sasuke had some sort of plan, meanwhile said boy was turning his Sharingan on and off. Having remembered he activated it during the battle with Haku he was testing it to make sure he knew how it worked. Least he accidentally run himself into chakra exhaustion.

Speaking of the Sharingan, he could have sworn at the start of his and Naruto's argument the boys eyes had flashed red... but that would mean Naruto was a Uchiha and had the Sharingan... and that was impossible... right? He shook his head of those thoughts. Right now he had to focus on saving Sakura, he leaped forward and followed the trail of marks on the trees made by kunai. Smart move Naruto... Smart move...

/O\/O\/O\

-A few minutes before the scream-

Sakura pushed her way through branches, ignoring the tiny cuts in her skin as she sobbed. Having had enough she found her way to a tree trunk and sat against it. Pulling her knees up to her chest and continuing to cry. It was only after a few seconds of this did she hear a voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"Sakura?" She looked up, startled. Into the concerned face of her sensei Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The figure nodded and smiled

"That's right, tell me what's wrong Sakura" The man was surprised when the girl jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Sobbing and talking at the same time

"Naruto and Sasuke keep fighting, and I thought you were dead and Zabuza is after us and everything is just too much" Her sensei patted her back, nodding as she finished

"Everything is going to be okay now Sakura" The girl looked up at her sensei who smiled down at her.

"You're here, so you can get the boys to behave! Then we can go back to Konoha, right?" For some reason she found herself really tired.

"That's right, everything is going to be okay now Sakura" The pink haired girl closed her eyes and smiled

"Thank goodness you're here sensei" However, when she opened her eyes she found herself in the embrace of a Suna ninja. A slash through his headband told her it was a missing-nin. She opened her mouth and screamed but was quickly silenced by a chop to the back of the neck. The missing-nin smiled to himself and giggled.

"That's right, everything is going to be okay" His giggles turned to full blown laughter as he picked up the girl and started walking further into the forest. "The boys back at camp sure are gonna have fun with this one"

/O\/O\/O\

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Naruto was jumping through the trees as fast as he could. Reaching out every few seconds with a kunai to leave a mark on a nearby tree. He should never had let her run off on her own like that! What was he thinking?! He stopped when he heard the sound of laughter up ahead. A camp? Maybe they heard the scream and know where Sakura is!

He rushed forward to ask the men, but stopped at the edge of the tree line. Bandits. Around twenty of them. Gritting his teeth, he was about to turn around and head in another direction when he saw pink in the middle of the camp. He focused in on the location and was shocked to see Sakura tied up. Her dress having been removed to show her dark blue shorts and purple tank top to all of the world.

There was a flash of blue. A voice called out to him. "Naruto wait!" then he woke up.

/O\/O\/O\

"Naruto wait!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Not smart move Naruto, Not smart move. Sasuke landed on the tree branch that the blonde had occupied moments ago. Rubbing his temples in frustration he sighed as he watched the Narutos knock out a few of the bandits. What really got his attention however was when the few remaining clones started attacking the air.

"What the hell?" He heard a noise next to him and turned with a kunai ready to strike only to find Sakura next to him. Minus a dress.

"I was just about to cut the ropes and use my last flash bomb to escape when that idiot jumped in" They both looked at the scene of clones relentlessly attacking the air. "At least the mess he made gave me enough time to escape unnoticed" They turned their attention to the clones once more. Their numbers going down as the few bandits left standing easily cut them down.

"Why is the idiot just attacking the air?"

"Genjutsu." Sasuke turned to the pink headed girl who nodded at him. "A missing-nin from Suna, he used genjutsu to get the drop on me. I imagine that's what's making Naruto attack the air" Sasuke scoffed

"Of course the idiot doesn't notice he's in a genjutsu" He looked at Sakura "Are you okay for combat?" The girl nodded hesitantly

"I was kinda scared at first, but then I realized these bandits are nothing compared to standing up to Zabuza"

"Alright good. I need you to take care of the bandits while I free the idiot from the genjutsu. That should lure out the missing-nin, lets go" He was about to jump out of the tree line when Sakura spoke up.

"Wait! How do you plan to counter his genjutsu?" Sasuke simply stayed in his position. His back turned to the girl "Sasuke?" At this, the boy slowly turned around and made eye contact with the pinkette. Crimson eyes spinning while he allowed himself a small grin.

"With these." With that he was off onto the battle field. Taking down a two bandits on his way to Naruto. Sakura sat there for a second before squealing

"He's soooo cool!" She sighed in content before shaking her head and focusing. She had some bandits to knock down.

/O\/O\/O\

Sasuke had just made it to Naruto when he noticed some of the other bandits being taken out. Kunais in their legs being the most often reason why. Glad Sakura was pulling her weight he reached out and grabbed Naruto, who quickly turned to attack him but stopped once their eyes made contact. "Sasuke? When the hell did you get here? Never mind that, I've been fighting these bandits for god knows how long, where have you been?" Said Uchiha's eye twitched as glanced around the area.

"I've been here the whole time. Sakura's been rescued. You were under a genjutsu dumb ass" an awkward wind passed between them as everything was silent for a few seconds

"...A gen who?"

"For gods sake! Don't you know anything you moron?!"

"I know enough to kick like a hundred bandits asses!"

"I just told you it was a genjutsu! They weren't real!"

"Real or not, I still kicked their asses!" The blonde crossed his arms defiantly at this statement. Sasuke meanwhile just sighed in frustration. There was no winning with this idiot.

"My, my. You two are quite interesting" Both genin turned at the sound of a voice they didn't recognize to see the missing-nin from suna approaching. A cocky smirk on his face "How about this. I think you're both smart people. You both leave. I keep the girl. You both live. It's a win win for everyone" At this he turned slightly to show an unconscious Sakura behind him.

"You bastard!" an angered Naruto yelled, while in the back ground Sasuke muttered a curse.

"So what's it gonna be boys? You both live and she gets to have some fun with me? Or all of you die?" Naruto simply growled while Sasuke was attacking his brain for a solution. Suddenly a kunai found its self in the dirt a bit behind the suna nin. Who looked at the one who threw it with a questioning look.

Naruto stood there. Breathing heavily, his arm still out stretched from the throw. He spoke. "We accept your terms"

"Excellent!" The suna nin clapped his hands together in glee, while Sasuke looked at the blonde like he grew a second head.

"What the hell Naruto?"

"Trust me!" The whiskered boy whispered sharply as the suna nin spoke once more

"Will there be anything else?" At this a smile grew on Naruto's face

"Actually... fuck you." At this the kunai Naruto had thrown earlier exploded as it un henged back into a clone. Which then threw itself forward at the suna nin. Fist met face in a brilliant show of physics as his body was thrown back a couple meters. "Sasuke, I got Sakura! You finish him off!" The clone sweep the girl up into his arms and jumped back to regroup with the original.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face at the trick that Naruto had just pulled, he glanced over at the blonde who was looking after Sakura and nodded at him before turning to the enemy ninja in front of him who had just gotten back up. His nose was clearly broken and he looked pissed.

"You stupid little shit! Ill fucking kill all of you for that! Behold! My most prized technique!" With those words the man turned invisible. "Now you have no idea where I am! You can't possibly kill me!" and just like that the nin was killed as he found a kunai sticking into his stomach and a smirking black haired boy in front of him.

"But... but how?" The avenger looked up into the mans eyes with his own crimson ones and grinned

"Cause I'm the last Uchiha." At this he ripped the kunai out of the mans stomach. Assuring his death. All he manged to get out before falling over and passing out due to blood loss was one last word.

"Sharingan..."

/O\/O\/O\

Ellen was a good girl. She graduated high school the top of her class. Always followed the rules, and did what her mother and father asked of her to. She never disobeyed and had successfully taken over the family business and even made it better.

Her mother and father lived comfortably off of the money she made, which was enough that she too lived comfy. So it's no surprise that she yearned for more in her life. It was so boring! Where were all these magical warriors her father used to tell her stories about? Oh... if only her life was more exciting...

Well, be careful what you wish for. The door to the little hotel was slammed open as two boys carrying a girl walked in. One covered in scratches. The other in what appeared to be blood. The dark haired one handed the pink haired girl off to the blonde hair boy before walking up to the counter where she stood.

She was trembling. It was time. She was going to have her adventure! It was going to be so exciting, she wondered what they would do. What kind of fun things these magical warriors did. This one walking up was pretty cute too. If some what young for her. The boy stopped at her counter and she held her breath for the big question...

"We'll take a two bed room for the night."

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that.

/O\/O\/O\

A tall figure walking along came to a split in the road. He stopped and looked at both directions. Easily picking up the signs that indicated what he wanted to know. He started to make his way right when he spotted something shining a little off on the left road. He approached to find a kunai lodged in a tree "Well now, what do we have here?"

"_Alright idiot" Sasuke smirked, while Naruto responded in kind with a thrown Kunai intentionally thrown off course. "You know if that tree was me then I'd actually think you were good at throwing weapons" Naruto simply grinned at that._

He laughed to himself and started down the left path.

The Demon of the Mist was on the hunt.

/O\/O\/O\

A/N: So I don't think there's much to address here. Sasuke is starting to notice something might be different about Naruto. Which could make or break the team. Also he got his first kill. Obviously doesn't effect him. The damn kid went through a massacre already. Our friendly neighbour hood Naruto has yet to talk about how killing Haku has effected him however. Look forward to how that affects him soon.

Sakura is making slow progress. Aside from not being afraid now. Which is logical when you face down an A-class missing-nin who kills your sensei and you LIVE. Anyways, I'm going to pick her progress up soon. I can't be having her relying on the boys to help her every time for what I got planned in the future. So look forward to that.

Also before you say anything about how easy the battles seem let me just say that they've only fought two missing nin who underestimated them BADLY. They paid the price for it. One of them gets a second chance and he will not be holding back. Expect actual. Real. Better fight scenes in the future.

Anywhozies. I'm working off of coffee here. I'm real excited for where this story is taking me. To think that I only started it almost 12 hours ago. Hope that put in perspective how long it takes to write only a few words. Writing is tough man.

Aight. See ya later kids! Insanity OUT!


	3. Train time, and bunny foxes

A/N: Not much to say this time, not really in the mood. Enjoy the story, I murdered writers block to get this one out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimotto.

/O\/O\/O\

"Naruto... why did you kill me?" We find ourselves back on the bridge in the Land of Waves. Naruto was standing on the ground looking at Haku. His neck was bent at an awkward angle, but he still somehow managed to get his dead, soulless eyes to stare right into Naruto's.

"I didn't! I mean, I didn't mean to! I just..." The empty husk of a body took a step forward.

"Didn't what? Didn't mean to snap my neck like a twig? Did you enjoy it? Avenging your team mate? Who you couldn't even save in the first place!" Each word was like a whip. Lashing out and striking Naruto with a greater force each time. He quickly found himself stumbling over his own feet and then on his ass as he fell over trying to get away from the dead Haku. Said person had formed a huge clever of ice, which looked a lot like Zabuza's sword. "You're a monster." The blonde's eyes widened as the boy in front of him raised the massive ice clever. "Die demon!"

"AHHHHH!"

/O\/O\/O\

Naruto shot awake in his bed, cold sweat covered his entire frame as he looked around the small hotel room for any sign of Haku. When he confirmed it was just him and Sakura in the other bed he relaxed. Wait... Where was Sasuke? Almost as if summoned by the mention of his name, said boy walked in through the door with two bags in hand. A single sniff of the air told Naruto that Sasuke had been out resupplying their food and probably other materials. "Hey bastard, what's up?" The black haired boy walked to the rooms table and put the bags on it before turning to Naruto and answering.

"I went out to grab food supplies and even got some more kunai and shuriken from a local blacksmith, are you rested and ready to move?" Naruto got out of bed and stretched. Enjoying the feeling he moved towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yesterday was stressful but I'm more than ready for any challenge that the world throws at us today! I'm gonna hit the shower right quick alright?" Sasuke spoke before he could enter the door

"Speaking of yesterday, how did you get that clone to henge into a kunai without anyone noticing? In fact, I didn't think you had any clones left on the field." Naruto looked a little sheepish at this, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"I actually don't know. I wanted a clone henged into a kunai. I focused on it and my chakra was flaring, cause Sakura was in trouble and I didn't know what to do. And suddenly I had a clone in my hand. Transformed into a kunai. There wasn't even any smoke too!" He stopped at this for a second to think "I wonder if I can do that in general? Hmm... Oh well!" He then went into the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile Sasuke was left thinking to himself.

"So... you can preform jutsu without hand signs huh? Not only that, you can change the very nature of the technique if you focus hard enough... hmmm..." He was broken out of his thoughts when a certain pink haired girl started to awaken. He sat down in a chair across the room and waited for her to become aware of her surroundings. To Sakura it was like she had just awoken from a really bad dream. Her body ached and she was pretty sure she had a bruise on the back of her neck. She looked up and spotted Sasuke sitting across the room and blushed at the thought of just the two of them in a hotel room together, however the sound of a shower running told her Naruto was here too. She decided to speak

"Sasuke what happened?" The boy nodded his head

"The enemy had captured you and gave us a chance to walk away but leave you behind. Naruto accepted the terms-"

"WHAT?!" The pinkette shouted. However before she could continue she was stopped by Sasuke who levelled her with a glare.

"Let me finish" She closed her mouth and nodded for him to go on. "As I said, he accepted the terms to get the enemy to let down his guard. At which point a trap he had set up was sprung and he was able to get you away from the Suna nin. I then quickly acted and dispatched the enemy."

"I guess I owe Naruto a thank you huh?" Sasuke simply nodded at this "So what now?" Before the black haired boy could respond the bathroom door opened and a very naked Naruto walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to cover his lower region. Everyone froze as an awkward silence passed... then. "NARUTO!" Said boy was sent back into the bathroom by a solid punch delivered by one irate Sakura. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke's crimson eyes narrowed at this. Putting his thoughts aside for the moment he waited for Naruto to exit the bathroom, fully clothed this time before speaking.

"My first plan was to move out as soon as possible. But given recent events I have decided we will take a few hours to train. There's a small field just north of this town with a small river. We'll set up there and begin" Naruto gave him a questioning look

"What exactly can we learn without a sensei?" Sasuke simply smirked at that and took out one of the scrolls Naruto had taken from Kakashi's body

"We kinda still have him."

/O\/O\/O\

We find ourselves in a small field enclosed by trees, a small river a few meters away flowing from west to east. Our three genin here huddled together around the scroll that they had taken from Kakashi's body. What was written on the scroll however left one frowning, another giggling and the other confused. "How to train genin, for dummies? Was Kakashi really a sensei? Or were we having a joke played on us?" Sakura laughed at Naruto's question while the Uchiha frowned harder and opened the scroll.

_How to train your cute little genin students_

_1.0 Chakra Exercises_

_1.1 Leaf Balancing_

_1.2 Tree Walking_

_1.3 Water walking_

_2.0 Taijutsu_

_2.1 Basics_

_2.2 Advanced styles_

_3.0 Genjutsu_

_3.1 Basics_

_3.2 Theory_

_4.0 Ninjutsu_

_4.1 Basics_

_4.2 D-ranks_

_5.0 Advanced_

_5.1 Elemental affinity (Note: May help your students learn jutsu easier)_

_5.2 Shape manipulation_

_5.3 Nature manipulation_

He tapped on water walking and a second scroll appeared. Reading over it carefully he looked at Sakura and Naruto. "We'll start with this. Finish it. Then move on to other stuff." They both nodded, he explained the exercise as they approached the river. Moving forward and taking an experimental step out onto the river, Sasuke and Naruto both fell face first into the freezing cold water. Sakura on the other hand effortlessly walked into the middle of the river and laughed as the two boys jumped out of the water shivering. Unlike last time they had expected her to be able to do the exercise on the first try. Sasuke spoke up while Naruto tried once again to walk on the water "Sakura, go back to the scroll and read up on Taijutsu. Of the three of us here you are the weakest when it comes to close combat" The pinkette nodded and hurried off to do as she was told. Naruto jumped out of the river after having failed once more and looked at Sasuke.

"Just like last time?"

"First one to complete it gets the others piece of food rations for a day" They both grinned.

/O\/O\/O\

It was around two hours later when the boys finished water walking, just like last time they had both completed it at the same time And agreed therefore that they would keep their portions of the food rations. They were making their way towards Sakura and were surprised to find her working hard. Making her way through stances and actually sweating from the effort. "Sakura?" The girl span around quickly in a starting combat stance. Surprising the boys even more

"Oh it's just you guys, what's up?" The boys just kind of stared at her for a few more seconds before Naruto spoke again

"You're... you're actually working hard?" This caused the girls eye to twitch in annoyance before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yeah, after the whole Zabuza and Suna nin thing I decided to take my training a bit more seriously" She let out a little grin "Someday maybe I'll be the one saving you boys" At this she winked at them before turning around to hide her blush. She couldn't believe she just did that! She could feel the boys looking at her in shock, oh my gosh it was working! She giggled to herself as she took something out of her kunai pouch. A little something that was also left behind by their sensei. She giggled some more as she flipped open the orange covered book and whispered "Teach me more sensei..."

While this was going on Sasuke had sat Naruto down to talk to him. "Alright Naruto, I'm going to teach you how to get out of a genjutsu" Naruto nodded

"Right... what's a gen choo who again?" The avenger merely sighed as he sat down. Naruto mirroring his action

"A genJUTSU, is a shinobi technique that allows the user to make the victim see, hear, smell, taste and feel whatever they want them to"

"That seems pretty stupid" Sasuke just glared at the boy

"Is it Naruto? How about this. What if the ninja made you think Sakura was an enemy and you killed her?" This shut the whiskered boy up as he stared at Sasuke with slightly pleading eyes. The black haired boy nodded at him "The first way to get out of a genjutsu is to inflict physical harm to yourself, the second would be to have a team mate inject a bit of their chakra into you and the third would be to simply send out a small burst of your own chakra" The blonde's eyes lit up in understanding as he put his hand in position for the basic chakra molding sign. There was a slight pause and then a burst of _visible _chakra shot out around Naruto. Knocking Sasuke off his feet and causing Sakura a few meters away to lose her balance.

"Like that!?" The over eager boy shouted, a surprised Sasuke collected himself and jumped back onto his feet

"Naruto, how much chakra did you put into that?"

"Enough to make about fifty clones, why?" Sasuke shook his head.

"That was an insane amount of chakra" The orange clad boy grinned at that statement

"Duh! I'm an awesome ninja!" Sasuke shook his head once again.

"You don't get it Naruto, for your age and upbringing. Having no one to teach you from a young age, there's no way you should have anywhere near that much chakra. If anything your reserves should be an even contest between mine and Sakura's..." It was silent for a few moments. Then crimson eyes met blue "Does this have anything to do with the red chakra flowing through you?" Naruto was shocked at this. Telling Sasuke all he needed to know. "Its some kind of blood line right? I wont pry. But you'll have to tell me what it does at some point so I know your combat ability" He turned around to walk towards Sakura while Naruto was left there speechless. He had just dodged a major bullet! He pondered on it a bit more before hearing his name being called.

He jogged over to Sasuke and Sakura "Yo, what's up guys?" He noticed they were going over the section elemental affinity. Coming to a stop beside them, he waited for a response.

"Do you remember those little square slips of paper you got off sensei's body?" At this the blonde boy nodded and took them out of his pocket.

"What about them?" Sasuke reached out and took all but one of the paper slips from Naruto. Handing another to Sakura

"Channel chakra in them, depending on how the paper reacts it will tell you which element your chakra is" it was once again silent...

"Soooo... what does that mean?" Sasuke sighed

"It means you'll be able to know which kind of jutsu you can use that will be extra powerful because it matches your chakra element" Naruto grinned at this

"Alright! Why didn't you just say so!" He channelled his chakra into the paper and watched as it shredded itself to pieces. "Whoa... what does that mean?" it was Sakura who spoke this time

"It means you have an affinity for wind, a powerful one too" Sasuke went next, channelling chakra into his paper and dropping it as it started letting off sparks of electricity before crinkling up into a little ball. "Lightning for Sasuke, another strong one." The avenger frowned at that, he was a Uchiha. He was supposed to have fire as an affinity... he paid his thoughts no more attention as he looked at Sakura. "And last but not least, me!" She channelled her chakra into the paper and watched as it turned into a strong slab of dirt. "Earth... we all have such strong affinity's too..." Naruto simply jumped into the air, fist raised up

"That just means were an awesome team!" The pinkette rolled her eyes at his antics before looking at Sasuke, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"So now what Sasuke?" The black haired boy snapped his head to look at her, slightly caught off guard. He schooled his features back into his indifferent look and looked at the sun.

"It's almost night fall. Let's make some distance between us and this town. We've already spent more than enough time here" The other two genin nodded at this, going around they all gathered their things before regrouping at the edge of the forest. "Let's go you two" Sasuke turned and jumped into the trees, Sakura and Naruto right behind him.

/O\/O\/O\

Ellen sighed to herself. Those magical warriors were completely worthless. Some adventure that was. Asking for a room for one night then just taking off, pfft. Lame. The bell to the hotel door rang as a customer walked in. Looking up she started "Welco-" But was cut off when a hand found its way around her throat and lifted her into the air. She grasped at the arm and tried to pull it off while trying to breath. She looked up into the face of a massive man. Bandages covered his lower face, but his demented eyes dug into her soul when she made eye contact. He spoke

"Three kids, two boys and a girl, the girl had pink hair and the two boys had black and blonde hair, One of them stuck out like a sore thumb wearing orange. Which way did they go?" Ellen managed to point north with one hand. Hoping beyond everything the man would leave when he got what he wanted. Said man chuckled deeply. "Thank you" and crushed her neck in his hand then left. As Ellen lay on the ground. Choking on her own blood. As she tried to draw in breath through her crushed windpipe. One last, single thought crossed her mind before she died.

"_At least... I finally got that adventure..._"

/O\/O\/O\

The journey through the trees was silent, aside from the occasional giggle from Sakura, which the boys got used to after about an hour of it. Sasuke had been going over the genjutsu section of _How to train genin, for dummies_. He was deeply into the theory of genjutsu. He never knew it was such a diverse and useful ninja art. Combined with his sharingan, he was sure he would become a powerful genjutsu user in time. Just like his... that man. It was weird, all this time spent with Naruto and Sakura. Along with recent events he had completely forgotten his life ambition. He glanced back at the two genin behind him and scoffed. Why was he stuck here taking care of these two idiots when he should be training to become stronger? He shook his head, he would think about this later. Right now he had to focus on getting back to Konoha. For that he needed the two of them to at least help. He focused back on the genjutsu scroll and kept reading.

_The theory behind genjutsu is that it is only limited by your own mind. The user can create any illusion they wish, __without limit.__ By this, you could create an illusion of a giant beast attacking a victim. Then. Create another illusion under that one so that if they break it, lets say you set another illusion of the giant beast behind them this time. So they break the first one. Think they're safe, right before your second illusion "kills" them. Of course Illusions can't actually kill someone, but if your genjutsu makes them believe they took a fatal blow to the head, their body will act like it took a fatal blow to the head. Therefore leaving them __unconscious__ for easy pickings. __(Note: a skilled genjutsu user can actually make the victim's brain think they died. __Causing__ the brain to shut down. Killing the victim with little work on the users side.)_

Sasuke grinned. Oh yes, he was going to like this.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was busy trying to cut through a leaf with his chakra. The scroll Sasuke had given him explained that this was the first step in learning to use his wind chakra to its full effect. As well as making it stronger and more powerful in general. A giggle caught his attention, swerving his head to look at Sakura he blushed. The girl had her long pink hair up in a pony tail to avoid having it get in her way. She had never retrieved her dress after the suna nin attack. Leaving her only in her blue shorts and a purple tank top. She looked amazing to Naruto, and he vowed right there to make sure he got her back to Konoha unharmed. "Ugh" Speaking of unharmed... he looked down at his stomach. It had been randomly sending little surges of pain recently whenever he used chakra and it scared him.

He knew he had used the Kyuubi's chakra on the bridge, and he had no idea its affect on him. Aside from moving faster and being stronger. He had no idea what it was doing now that he wasn't actively using it. He just hoped the seal wasn't weakening or something. He looked at Sasuke ahead of him, another cause of concern. The bastard could see its chakra in him and it was only a matter of time before he found out the truth. How would they react? Probably leave him behind and go find Konoha together. Who would want a demon around after all?

Shifting left, we come over to Sakura who was giggling while reading make-out paradise. The plot line was amazing! Why every female she known had called the book garbage had obviously never given the book a chance. She was learning so much about how to get boys too! Sighing she looked over at Sasuke. Yes, that fine ass would be hers someday. She swore it on her ancestors! All things aside she looked over at Naruto, she still needed to still thank him for saving her from that suna nin. She nodded to herself and decided she would do so when they stopped. A sudden thought hit her, she wasn't scared. When they had been travelling to Wave she remembered feeling scared bandits would attack them. Sticking as close as she could to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke to protect her. Now she was tree hopping while reading a book and completely confident in her abilities to take on bandits. It... it was a nice change she found, she liked it.

Her thoughts came to a halt when Sasuke stopped. Her and Naruto landing next to him "What's up?" She found herself saying without thinking. God damn she was relaxed...

"We've made good time. Lets set up camp here for the night." The two genin nodded at Sasuke's orders as they all dropped to the forest floor. Sakura unrolled the sleeping bags, while Naruto grabbed some fire wood. Sasuke lit the logs up with a quick fire jutsu and then retrieved their food supplies. He handed each of them a bottle of water, an apple and a granola bar.

"Ugggh this stuff is gross" one foxy ninja complained

"Shut up idiot, do you have a better idea?"

"Actually yeah bastard! Why don't we hunt?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde

"Do any of you know exactly how to do that? Or even skin and prepare the meat in general?" The blonde got quiet at that. In fact the whole camp was quiet for awhile before Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Naruto?" The boy in question immediately snapped his attention to his crush

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Thanks for saving me from that suna nin..." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he simply grinned and rubbed the back of his head

"Oh that? Please, that was nothing! No problem Sakura!" The girl rolled her eyes at his antics and giggled a bit. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed while Naruto was still Naruto. He had changed somehow. A bit more of a mature air around him? She didn't know. All she knew was it was easier to tolerate his stupidity now. She looked over at the other member of their team while Naruto ate his apple. Their third companion as silent as ever.

"Sas-"

"I'll take first watch. You two take this time to get some rest. Naruto you'll be on second watch, followed by Sakura finishing up. Alright?" The two nodded and got up to get in their sleeping bags. Sakura watched her crush walk some distance away and jump into a tree. Sitting in it to get a clearer view of their surroundings. It was only a few minutes later when she looked over at the lump that was her second team mate snuggled up in his sleeping bag.

"Naruto?" She whispered. Watching as the shape tried unsuccessfully to turn over for a few seconds before finally doing it. Blue eyes met green

"Yeah Sakura?" he whispered back

"Do you think we'll make it back to Konoha?" Naruto twisted onto his back. Looking up at the endless night sky filled with tiny lights, he finally turned his head to look at her.

"To be honest... I don't know" The girl looked away at that, but looked up again when he continued speaking "But I do know me and Sasuke are going to try are damn hardest to make sure you do. Alright?" He flashed her one of his infectious smiles and she smiled back. He rolled over on to his side again and yawned "Night, Sakura"

"Night Naruto" She closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless, yet much needed sleep.

In what only felt like moments, Naruto was once again awoken. Sasuke stood over him "Yeah, yeah, I'm up" Yawning, he slowly stood up and stretched. Watching Sasuke get into his sleeping bag and close his eyes. The whiskered blonde walked over to the tree his team mate had been keeping watch in. Leaning against it, he stood there for about an hour when he heard something. Alert and on guard, he whipped out a kunai and held it in a defensive position. "Who's there?" he whispered harshly. A shadow to his right moved into the woods and he heard a voice.

"_Naruto..."_ He grit his teeth, and followed the figure into the woods.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He heard a chuckle

"_Catch me and you'll find out..."_ This continued on for a few more minutes before the blonde burst out of the tree line and into a small clearing in the middle of the woods. There was no one in sight however

"What the...?" and just like that he feinted.

When he came too he was in a sewer like area. The place was heavily damaged, and corrosive red stuff seemed to be eating away at the walls. What set him on guard was the breathing he could hear behind him. Turning slowly, he came upon the sight of a huge cage. Two glowing blood red eyes stared down at him. Behind them, nine tails swayed in sync with each other as the beast looked down on the tiny human in front of it.

"**So, we finally meet?**" Naruto just stared at the massive fox. Saying nothing as it chuckled in its deep voice "**It's okay. Most humans can't help but stare in fear and total awe the first time they see me**" A few seconds later and Naruto finally spoke.

"Your ears look like a bunny rabbits"

It was silent... then

"**YOU MOTHERFU-**"

/O\/O\/O\

Sakura was awakened by hands shaking her roughly, groaning she pushed them away and opened her eyes. "Naruto, I'm awake, you don't have to shake me so hard" However, she was unprepared to see Sasuke standing over her instead of Naruto. "Sasuke? Where's Naruto?" The Uchiha fixed her with a look.

"He's missing" She jumped out of her sleeping bag and cursed while helping Sasuke pack away the camp. Then they moved out.

/O\/O\/O\

"-**CKER!**" The Kyuubi roared while Naruto fell over in laughter.

"Hahaha! That was great! You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha!" The Kyuubi grumbled to itself at the stupid ape that dare make fun of its amazing ears of FOXINESS.

"**I bring you in here to save your life and this is how you treat me? Remove yourself from my cage area human!**" Naruto stopped laughing at this and looked at the hulking beast of a fox.

"Wait. What? Save my life?" He questioned

"**Yes, but after that I don't think I will.**" Naruto rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi's obvious ego problems.

"You remind me of the bastard. Just the stick up your ass is like one hundred times bigger." The fox bristled at this but took a deep breath.

"**Enough of this. You are dying. The seal is taking in my chakra and mixing it with yours at a rate that's too slow**" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"What exactly is bad about that? Less fox in me is better." Nine tails slammed into the bars of the cage with force

"**FOOL! It's going in at such a slow rate that the filter isn't detecting it as it passes from the seal to your body! It's going to build up and melt you from the inside!**" Naruto just stared blankly at the tailed beast

"Oh."

"**Yes. Oh.**"

It was silent for a few seconds "So... how do we fix it?" The Kyuubi sighed at this

"**I can flood your chakra system, causing the ****filter**** system's back up feature to kick in. It will purge all of my chakra currently in your system but not before the force of my chakra opens your pathways wider. This will allow more of my chakra to leak into your system in the future. Meaning you wont have to worry about the rate of our chakra's mixing ever again.**" Naruto nodded, but stopped after realizing something

"Why are you helping me?" As he said this he backed up and got into a defensive stance. The Kyuubi rolled its massive eyes at the human's behaviour

"**This seal is a master piece. Even I will admit that your ****fourth****H****okage was amazing. Let alone the fact he bested me of all demons in battle. If you die, My soul will be dragged into the stomach of the death god for all eternity.**" Naruto stared at the demon and pondered on his choice. He really didn't have anything to lose did he? He nodded at the beast

"Do it." It grinned at him as a massive wave of red burst forward.

"**This may sting a little.**"

When Naruto came to, he was back in the clearing where he passed out. However he didn't feel groggy or anything like one usually does when waking up. In fact, he felt amazing! Her felt strong and healthy. Like he could take on the world. He opened his eyes and noticed it was bright out. "huh, almost morning already?"

"_**Not quite you dumb ape**_" The blonde almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the Kyuubi's voice. Spinning around looking in every direction he shouted

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me! You're out of your cage now aren't you?! You lying sonofa-"

"_**Oh shut up, I'm speaking to you in your mind you dip shit**_" Naruto stopped and stared ahead blankly

"Huh?" He could almost hear the sound of the Kyuubi smacking its head against its cell while muttering about stupid humans.

"_**Our interaction opened a link between our minds, allowing us to talk even when you're outside the seal**_" Naruto nodded at this

"I see... so what was that about it not being morning?" The Kyuubi chuckled

"_**It would seem that my surge of chakra did a few things to your body. Like for one, you now have night vision. You're welcome by the way**_" Naruto looked up at the night sky, which now looked like the sky moments after the sun had risen.

"What else did you do?"

"_**Nothing as far as I can tell. Aside from stronger, **__**denser**__** muscle**__**.**__** You're probably just faster and stronger, That's it.**_" The blonde nodded and was about to ask more when two figures jumped out of the tree line. He turned to them in a combat stance but stood down when he realized who they were.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Said genin walked up to Naruto. Both angry beyond belief. "Guys...?" Sakura stepped forward and punched him in the face. "Ahh! What the hel-" But was cut off in surprise when the girl hugged him while crying.

"Don't you ever! Scare me like that again!" She backed off and wiped her tears away. "What were you even doing out here?!" Naruto got nervous at that

"Sakura I wa-" he was cut off before he could continue however when a new voice made itself known.

"Awe, how touching. The little genin are having a bitch party" They turned to the figure who spoke. It swung its sword forward and pointed it at them. They could feel the grin behind his bandages widen as a crazy gleam entered his eyes. "I hope you don't mind if I invite myself. I can be quite the party crasher sometimes!" Full blown laughter escaped his lips at this as the three genin grouped together and got in combat stances. Shaking and nervous, they steeled themselves.

Zabuza Momochi had arrived.

/O\/O\/O\

A/N: Hello kids, I hope this one isn't too bad. I felt like it wasn't my best.

I hope they didn't seem to glide through training or anything. I just wanted to show what exactly they were learning and what not. Everyone will be learning a little something next training period except Naruto.

Which brings me to my next point. I love Kyuubi/Kurama. I think the bastard is awesome. So yes Naruto will be using his power, and I needed to give him something so he could keep up with Sakura and Sasuke. As practising his wind nature exercises will take a while to master. And yes. He legit only got stronger and faster from the whole chakra surge thing. As well as night vision.

Also he's not going to become buddy buddy with Kyuubi anytime soon. It will be a very strong, lovely hate-hate relationship for a long time. In fact. I have a whole thing involving them what will leave Naruto very much upset at our favourite fox.

Anywhozies, check out next time to see how the second battle between our lovelies and Zabuza turns out.

Until next time, Insanity out.

P.s. Tell me if I'm doing a good job capturing The genin's personalities


	4. The human, the demon and the Hokage

A/N: Good day to ye maties! Insanity here with a new chapter for you. Before we start I'd just like to promote one of my favourite fanfics "**Nothing but Trouble**" By **Mister Cynical**. It's a delightful, well written crack fic that will leave most of you with at least a few well earned chuckles. Now. On with the show hm?

_Disclaimer: Getting real tired of this shit, I do not own any Naruto characters. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimotto._

/O\/O\/O\

One grinning Zabuza faced our three nervous Genin. Each waiting to make a move. Sakura was shaking, she thought she was ready for this. In front of her stood the man who killed her sensei! How was she supposed to even begin to stand up to him. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and glanced over at the person. She was surprised to find it was Sasuke who was extending a hand to lend her comfort. However, she was less surprised when she felt another hand on her other shoulder. This one clearly from Naruto. A smile spread across his face as he whispered "Don't worry Sakura, we'll protect you" Before she could even nod, she was pushed into Naruto's arms by Sasuke as they both leap away from the blade that was suddenly in the dirt she was just standing on.

"You think I was just going to stand around forever while you made a plan like last time? Hah! I won't give you a chance. I'll snap each and everyone of your necks! Just like you did to Haku!" Sasuke landed on one side of the clearing, while Naruto and Sakura landed on the other side. Creating five clones, Naruto had one bring Sakura to the tree line. The other four rushing to distract Zabuza while the real Naruto regrouped with Sasuke.

"You got a plan?" The avenger nodded as his sharingan whirled to life.

"Run away."

"Run away?! What do you mean, run away?!"

"Listen Naruto, It's our only option. Zabuza is a A-rank nin, we don't have a chance!" The whiskered blonde growled but nodded. He didn't like it one bit, but he knew Sasuke was right. Before they could continue they once again had to leap away as Zabuza came at them swinging. His blade cutting through the tree they were beside a few moments ago like it was rice paper.

"Hahaha! Your clones were a nice warm up kid! I can't wait to do to you what I just did to them!" Naruto grit his teeth, five more clones popping into existence and rushing the sword man in an attempt to keep him occupied. He turned to look at Sasuke

"Lets go while he's distracted!" All he got in response was the black haired boys eyes widening as Naruto felt something move behind him.

"Not so fast kiddo, I ain't done playing with you yet" Before the blonde could turn around he was knocked aside by the flat of Zabuza's blade. The man laughed as the boy landed beside Sakura who could only shout his name.

"Fuck!" Sasuke rushed forward, going through hand signs and blowing out a huge fireball. The hulking brute of a man barely spared the ball of energy a glance. Cutting through it with his blade and turning back to the two Genin in front of him. He was caught completely off guard when the pink headed one seemed to blink forward right inside his guard and shoved a kunai into his wielding arm. The man staggered back in surprise in pain, while Sakura screamed while grabbing at her leg. Naruto rushed forward, grabbing the girl and jumping over to Sasuke who was on one knee panting. Not completely used to using his sharingan so long and using ninjutsu as well.

"Sakura! Are you okay?! What was that?" The girl was sweating, a pained expression on her face as she gingerly rubbed her leg.

"I read it in the advanced section of the taijutsu scroll. Its a technique that allows the user to cover a short distance in an extreme little amount of time. But it puts a lot of stress on your leg muscles and bones. I think I might have damaged them..." Naruto nodded as he once again made a clone to move her to safety, while Sasuke got back up and stood beside him.

"She's getting better..." the whiskered one said as they turned back towards Zabuza who had just ripped the kunai out of his arm. Sasuke allowed a smirk to form on his face

"I guess she's not so useless after all" Naruto lightly punched the other boy in the arm as they got into combat stances. Which degraded into shocked forms as a massive wave of Killing intent smashed into them. Knocking Sakura in her weak state out immediately while Naruto and Sasuke were left panting and sweating fighting it.

"That's IT! I am done playing around! I am going to cut you all up into little fucking pieces!" Purple chakra exploded around him at this, taking shape behind him in the form of a demonic face. The bandages on his face being blown off, showing his sharp teeth in the form of a blood thirsty grin.

"**Let me fight him**" Naruto stumbled at this, having been broke out of his fear induced state. He thought back

"What? No!" He heard the Kyuubi growl in his head

"**YOU STUPID FLESH STICK. This man is clearly stronger than both of you! Do you want to die? Do you want your team mates to die!?**" The boy was silent at this

"Naruto, You need to make as many clones as you can to distract him and we'll run, alright?" Sasuke got no response "Naruto?" Before he could turn around everything went black for him. Naruto stood over the boy's body. A single arm extended to where it had made contact with the avengers neck. In the back ground Zabuza laughed.

"Hahaha! Knocking out your team mate? Are you so eager to die kid?!" The blonde haired boy chuckled as his nails turned to claws. His teeth to fangs, his eyes red as blood. Whisker marks darkening as he looked up and made eye contact with the Demon of the mist.

"**The only one eager to die here...**" Red chakra exploded out of his body, taking the form of a certain demonic foxes face behind him. Its gaze staring into Zabuza's own purple demonic face "**Is the little wannabe demon thinking he has a chance against me!**" He _launched _forward, claws coming down and meeting blade. Zabuza's eyes widening at the power behind the strike. What the hell? He thought to himself as he jumped back to put distance between him and the kid, but was put on defence once again as the feral child was once again in his face. Claw strike after claw strike being delivered onto his sword.

Kyuubi grinned to himself. It was good to be out. He kept trying to break through the human's sword but to no avail. It seemed his containers body wasn't all that strong. Even with his own chakra powering it up. He finally let up the offence. Jumping back he thought to himself "**It seems we are not strong enough to kill him now**" A voice made itself known in his head

"What?! I let you take control to kill him and you're telling me you can't?!" The Kyuubi roared at him

"**Shut it you fuck bucket! We'll have to retreat.**"

"YOU STU-" The ancient demon cut off the mental link between him and his container. He then glared at the little human across from him who dared called himself a demon.

"**My time is short. We will finish this another time you pathetic excuse for an ape**"

"Wha-" Before Zabuza could finish his question the Kyuubi had made a shadow clone. Both him and it grabbing Sasuke and Sakura respectively and taking off into the forest at incredible speed. The missing nin followed but quickly lost him. While the blonde wasn't as fast. The age old demon had eons more knowledge of navigating a forest and lost him easily. The man swore "I'LL GET YOU LITTLE SHITS EVENTUALLY! MARK MY FUCKING WORDS. I WILL AVENGE HAKU!"

/O\/O\/O\

"**What a drama ninja**" The Kyuubi chucked at its joke as it used it's nose to find a hot spot of human scent. Picking one up it surged forward to the little village. Looking around it spotted an inn right down the street that it ran over to. Walking in he didn't even offer a hello to the lady who welcomed him. Simply throwing some money on the counter and grabbing the key to one of the rooms. He found said room and entered. Throwing the boy and girl on one of the beds and collapsing on the other. It seemed being in control took a lot of his energy.

"HEY YOU STUPID FUR BALL! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!" The demon rolled its eyes at this

"**As you wish**" Switching control and finding itself back in it's cage. The Kyuubi laughed as his container passed out right away. The strain it had put on his body while it was in control being too much for the human. Grinning, it curled up and got ready to take a nap itself. Laughing at its last thoughts "**A few more times of me in control...**" it grinned "**and ****I'****ll be the one permanently in control**"

/O\/O\/O\

"Ugh" Naruto awoke with a groan. His limbs were sore and he had a headache. Shaking his head he didn't even have two seconds to himself before someone said his name

"Naruto!" He glanced up at the person who called his name and found Sakura in the bed beside his. Her right leg bandaged.

"Sakura? Where's Sasuke?"

"Right here." He looked over to see the black haired boy sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. His hands folding and his gaze on Naruto "What happened back there Naruto?" The blonde considered that for a moment. Using his time as a prankster to come up with a lie quickly

"You fainted. I sent as many clones as I could to distract Zabuza and grabbed you while a clone got Sakura. I ran through the forest for what seemed like hours and found this little village... I have no idea how I got away from Zabuza, but I did." Sasuke looked down at the ground, a strange expression overcoming his face. "Sasuke?" The boy stood up suddenly.

"I'm going for a walk." He stomped out of the inn's room. Slamming the door in the process. Naruto turned towards Sakura

"What's up with him?" The girl shrugged. The blonde then looked at her bandaged leg, pointing, he asked "How is it?" The pinkette laughed and waved her arm as if trying to brush aside his worries

"It's fine, the town doctor took a look at it and said the muscle is damaged but I should still be able to walk. Just nothing hard on the legs like running" At this she winked at him "The poor man. Has no idea. As if running is hard for a ninja!" Naruto chuckled at that

"That's the spirit! Best to take it easy though" The girl nodded

"I know" While the two genin talked. We find Sasuke out walking in the little village. His head down cast and his fists clenched. Why? Why does this always happen? This was the second time he had fainted and Naruto had to save him. What was wrong with him? What did Naruto have that he didn't? He had the sharingan, he should be powerful like all over Uchiha's before him! But instead here he was. Weak, and no where near being strong enough to kill that man. He glanced down the street where the little inn was. It was them, he decided.

They were holding him back. It was pathetic, he NEEDED to get stronger to kill that man! He couldn't do this anymore. It was his duty, turning back and making his way towards the inn. He made up his mind.

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying conversation when the room door was thrown open, Sasuke standing there and glaring at them. "What the hell Sasuke?" The boy ignored Naruto as he grabbed his pack and the scroll containing the techniques. He turned around and went to make his way out of the room "Hey! What are you doing you bastard!?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the blonde who was now on his feet.

"I'm leaving you two losers. I don't need you anymore." Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened at this. Before Naruto made a move towards the avenger

"The hell you are! Were a team god dammit, we have to stick together!" Before Naruto could get close, Sasuke turned his head and made eye contact with the whiskered boy. His sharingan spinning. Naruto, at this. Proceeded to pass out onto the floor while Sakura yelped in surprise

"Sasuke! Stop!" She got up to try to grab him, but staggered on her bad leg and fell over. The black haired boy simply glared at her

"Don't try to follow me." Walking out the door and out of the inn. Sasuke started his path out of the town. Making his way east into the forest, he started tree hopping. A smirk on his face. Finally, now he'd be able to grow strong and kill that man. He chuckled as his form disappeared into the trees.

/O\/O\/O\

"Hokage-sama" We find ourselves back in Konoha. An ANBU knelt before the third Hokage. His bird mask gleaming in the small room.

"ANBU report." The member bowed his head and began to speak.

"Sir. Kakashi Hatake's body was recovered from the Land of Waves. His Genin were no where to be found." The age old god of shinobi seemed to grow older at this news. His form sagging in his chair.

"I... see. You are dismissed." The Hokage went to continue his paperwork, but raised an eyebrow when the ANBU member still remained "I said you are dismissed bird" The ANBU nodded and spoke

"There's one more thing sir" The man regarded the member of his elite forces

"Go on" The Bird masked ninja took a deep breath before delivering the news

"We found the remains of the Kyuubi's chakra in the air at one Kakashi Hatake's death location. As well as scorch marks from corrosive chakra on the bridges surface." The Hokage's eyes widened at this before he let out a deep breath.

"I see..." He turned to look out at his village and sighed to himself "I'm sorry Minato..."

"Sir?" The God of shinobi turned to his solider and spoke.

"I have no choice. Immediately issue in the bingo books for one Naruto Uzumaki to be labelled an A-rank nin. Dangerous, and to be captured alive if at all possible." The ANBU nodded

"It shall be done" Disappearing in a body flicker and leaving the old man to himself.

"I wish I didn't have to do this boy... but if the Kyuubi is in control then I have no choice." Far, far away from the bustling village of Konoha. One Naruto Uzumaki shifted. Nightmares haunting his forced sleep...

/O\/O\/O\

A/N: Uggggh! I started out strong, then it all went down hill from there and I lost my creative juices. Oh well.

So. The plot thickens or something! Sasuke is back to his typical "I'm-a-super-dick" Self and now the Hokage is assuming the worst and putting a bulls eye on Naruto's head. Shiiiiit's going down kids.

I really had no idea how I was going to end the fight with Zabuza until I pulled that out of my ass. Don't expect Kyuubi being the front seat driver that often. That would take the fun out of things. Plus escalate my plans too quickly.

Anywhozies, Sorry if this chappy isn't up to par. Its kinda short compared to my last two. But 2.5k – 5k is my goal per chap depending on my mood. So here ya gooo!

Insanity ouuuut!


End file.
